A disc drive includes a head which reads or writes data from or to a data storage device or disc. Heads include transducer elements, such as inductive, magneto-resistive or magneto-optical transducers which are coupled to a slider and electrically interface with drive circuitry for read/write operations. Typically, heads are electrically interfaced with drive circuitry through wire leads or through leads printed on a flexible circuit. These known interface techniques require complex interconnect steps to complete the electrical connection and can interfere with operation of the data head. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers solutions not previously recognized nor appreciated.